In sub-freezing temperatures, moisture entrapped in coal, mineral ores, or in other solid, particulate materials freezes rendering handling and transport of the materials difficult. When this occurs, special handling equipment must be used to thaw or break the agglomerated mass of solid particles and ice so as to allow for subsequent transport or processing. Problems encountered include difficulty in unloading rail cars and trucks carrying such frozen materials. Conveyors and transfer chutes, etc., that are designed for transport of the solid particles can become clogged or inoperable due to these freeze-related problems.